Lightningkit and The Jayfeather's Stick
by xXShadyBlackCatXx
Summary: Spoof of Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone: Warrior cat style!
1. Prologue

Once upon a time there were the British Clans. Once a cat turned 6 moons old, it was old enough to be put in a clan. All cats with kits would move to the barn with their kits. There were 4 great clans of Mistyness. Only Misty cats were invited.

They each had their great leader: Ravenstar, Fluffstar, Adderstar and Lionstar.

The leaders had 1,188,990,827,361,723,4891,201,983 lives.

But one fateful day, at Blackfur,Lilyheart and Crimsonkit's house...

A very evil cat came, named Moldynose!

Moldynose killed Blackfur first. Lilyheart tried to save Crimsonkit but...

Moldynose killed her too. He sliced Crimsonkit's forehead, which bled a lot. But then, Crimsonkit called upon his Mother in Starclan and she blasted Moldynose and Gave Crimsonkit 3 lives. He now has 2.

Then a elder named Slivercoat Called Furryface to bring Crimsonkit to him.

Then Slivercoat named him Lightningkit because of his scar.

 **Hope you enjoyed the Prologue of: Lightningkit and Jayfeather's Stick**


	2. 1 The Vanishing Frost

Lightningkit lives with his aunt and uncle, Pansyfang and Crazydrills. They went to the Thunderclan academy of Mary sues and Gary sues and William sues. (T.A.M.S.G.S.W.S) They had a real kit named Ashkit. It was Ashkit's 6 moon birthday, so he was going to a clan in Greenleaf. He wasn't Misty enough to go to the Mist clans. Pansyfang woke Lightningkit up. He sleeps under a tree.

Lightningkit said okay. He had a dream about flying cats with wands. There were so many spiders under his tree than the bark looks black (Even though it's birch wood). He Licked his fur once then went inside the Den. Ashkit had gotten a weird rolling twoleg thing. But he was too fat to use it.

The only fat-remover Ashkit used was clawing Lightningkit. "Brush your fur!" Crazydrills said. He was testing a weirder twoleg thing. The Doorlegs were often admiring Twoleg things, so it didn't shock Lightningkit. He ate his bird egg in peace. "THIRTY SIX?!" Ashkit snarled. "THAT'S TWO LESS FROM LAST YEAR?" Not very peaceful now. "There's a Present under Aunt Meadowleaf's Rabbit." Pansyfang said.

"THIRTY SEVEN THEN?!" Ashkit Snarled again. "We'll get you 5 mice when we go to the Animalary." Crazydrills said. "FINE!" Ashkit said. "Let's goooo!" Ashkit said Peacefully at last. But it didn't matter, cause Lightningkit had finished his bird eggs. "Let's drop Lightningkit at Uh.. Yarrowbranch's?" Crazydrill said.

"On Vacation to Erth." Pansyfang replied. "We could take him," She started. "And leave him in the Car." "Of course not, that car's brand new, he'll ruin it!" Crazydrills said, ruining Pansyfang's 'amazing' plan. "You could leave me here..." Lightningkit said. He could hunt mice! "And find the den in ruins?" She snarled. "Oh, starclan, I won't blow up the house!" He said, but they didn't listen.

Ashkit started to 'cry'. "Oh, ashy-kins, we won't let this mousebrain ruin your day!" Pansyfang said. "I don't want him to come!" Ashkit said. "Look, Clawkit is here!" Pansyfang said, as she hurried to the front of the Den. Clawkit came in, and Ashkit quickly wiped all his tears away.

Crazydrills had decided to take Lightningkit with them, but he took him aside. "If you do any funny business..." He had said. Either way, Lightningkit was totally fine with that. The Doorlegs thought that Lightningkit made problems happen, and it was no use telling them it wasn't him. Once Pansyfang had almost cut all his fur off, leaving the fur that hid his 'ugly' scar.

The next sunrise, though, he found his fur like it had even been cut! Once, Ashkit chased him around the Mini-clan yards, and he got in trouble for Mystically getting on top of a tree! Amazing things they were, and the more he said he didn't remember climbing the tree, or or buying fur extenders, they never truly believed him.

It was a very sunny day, so they bought some Icesticks near the adders. Ashkit got made that there wasn't enough ice, so Crazydrills bought him a new one and gave Lightningkit the old one. Usually Lightningkit didn't even get one or didn't come at all! They went to the adder Frostery.

"Make it move!" Ashkit said to Crazydrills, pointing at the Fat adder. Crazydrills Tried to drill the frost, but a worker looked at him. They left the adder alone after a while. Lightningkit watched the adder. Sorry, FAT adder. "I gettt thisss allll the timeee." The adder said, pointing it's tail at the Doorlegs. "It must be exhausting." He replied.

"Where are you from?" He asked. The fat adder jabbed it's tail at the muddy sign. "Bearclan. Was it nice there?" He asked again. The adder jabbed it's tail again. "Bred here. Oh." Lightningkit said. "IT"S MOVING!" Ashkit said as he and clawkit pushed Him out of the way and looked at the adder. Then they screamed.

The adder slid out. "Bearclan, here i comeeee. Thankssss Amigosss.." He said. Everyone screamed and ran. Pansyclaw fainted. The owner was shocked. "But the frost! Where is it?!" He asked everyone.

 _At the stupid fat den_

"Go-Tree-hollow-no-mice-" Crazydrills said to Lightningkit. He'd lived with the Doorlegs for ten years, he thought, ever since his parents died on the thunderpath. When he was younger, he wished for some unknown family to take him away. The strangers with Top hats and pointy hats acted like they knew him.

Whenever he spoke to them, they vanished! At Mini-clan Training, everyone hated him.

 **This took forever! Anyways guys, can we get some Hogwarts cat ocs? That way Hogwarts will at least seem populated and I'll be able to Give Lightningkit partners for work and blah. Mostly Gryffindor and Slytherin though. And They're paws until 5 year.**


End file.
